Resolute
by FanFicLove101
Summary: A New Years Eve gift for you all! MM/HG. R&R please guys!


_I would love to say I do, but I do not own any of these characters!_

* * *

**Resolute.**

News Years Eve's were always best celebrated at Hogwarts. The Great Hall coated with lavish decorations to see the new year in, the drink and food flowing freely to all who came, a popular band would play throughout the night, ensuring the dance floor that had been placed instead of the table and chairs was never empty.

Hundreds of witches and wizards attended each year, this one being no different. Hermione stood in the midst of the gathering, holding a goblet of punch and searching for a place to sit. She wondered how it was possible for so many people to be around her and not to recognise one of them. Spotting a table across the hall, she darted through the gaps and across the floor to the empty chair that had her name on it. Hermione was within five metres of her destination when a bump to her right shoulder sent most of her goblets contents to the floor.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry..." Hermione began to apologise out of politeness, even though the situation was clearly not her fault, looking for the person who had dare lose her the chair that a third year Ravenclaw had now acquired.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry Hermione dearest, I was becoming a bit of a woman on a mission." Minerva McGonagall replied, smiling and placing her right hand on Hermione's arm. The elder witch was made up in black velvet, her dress high necked as usual, but covered in glistening jewels on her chest that sparkled as she breathed. Her greying hair placed delicately and loosely into a low bun, a bejewelled butterfly clip keeping it in place. Her ears were decorated in dainty earrings that made the whole outfit complete.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could reply, smiling dumbly as she stared in awe at her former Professors current image.

It had been a year since Hermione had left Hogwarts, her job at The Ministry tiring and stressful, causing her to forget those who were there and helped her in her time at school. Minerva had always been special to Hermione, and the way she looked tonight proved that feelings had never been forgotten.

"Can I get you another?" Minerva asked, pointing at Hermione's mostly empty goblet.

"Mmmhmm." Hermione nodded, her lips feeling glued together and handing the goblet slowly to Minerva.

Spying an empty table in a dark corner, Hermione trotted over so as not to lose another space for the second time that evening. The table was lit with candles, enough space for four people, champagne immediately appearing in front of her. Sipping the cool liquid, she caught Minerva bending over the long table of food and drink, scooping liquid from the punch bowl and laughing with Filius. Her heart skipped as she found her eyes skimming over Minerva's long, slender body, a feeling that overwhelmed when Minerva threw her head back placing her hand to her chest laughing with the elder man. She proceeded to pick the second goblet from the table, nod in a bid of farewell and make her way towards Hermione, seemingly gliding across the floor.

They laughed and drank their way through the night, talking into one another's ears due to the bands loudness, the hair on Hermione's neck standing up every time Minerva's thick accent was spoken into her hair, her breath gently tickling Hermione's shoulder. The room began to swelter, and having drunk a lot under Minerva's instruction, Hermione began to feel light headed and giddy.

"Are you alright dear?" Minerva called into Hermione's ear, a worried frown on her face as she pulled back to look at the girl.

"I'm fine." Hermione lied, nodding and feeling dreadful.

She was having such a wonderful time with this intriguing witch and wished not to let her out of her sight.

"Come on Hermione, I'll take you outside for a bit of fresh air."

Hermione felt Minerva's arm on her back, helping her to stand. She wobbled to the entrance of the hall, Minerva's hand placed solidly on the small of her back. The cool evening air hit Hermione as if she were walking into a brick wall, inhaling it into her lungs with an audible gasp. She held her head as it pounded, the world beginning to spin. Minerva caught her as her legs buckled slightly, the elder witch pulling the younger into a tight embrace to steady her.

"Any New Years resolutions?" Hermione asked, embarrassed that she had let herself get so drunk and trying to play cool in front of the eldest witch.

"A few. Do you feel you can walk?"

"With your help."

Minerva wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist, her other hand steadying Hermione's arm. They walked toward the Forbidden Forest and traced the outline until they came to the Great Lake, where the moon shone and the light bounced off of the water. They had been silent for the journey, both enjoying the tranquillity of being with one another. Hermione broke the silence.

"So, what are the few?"

"To work harder." Minerva replied.

"Pfft." Hermione scoffed, eliciting a disgruntled look from Minerva. _As if Min needs to work any harder than she is..._

"I really do need to read more." Minerva continued, frowning and searching herself for the resolutions, "And mark my essays a lot quicker than I do."

They both laughed, leaning into each other for support.

"And, perhaps," Minerva whispered, brushing the stray hair from Hermione's face that had blown in the wind, "To be a lot more open and accepting of my true feelings."

Hermione's heart danced against her rib cage, the blood rushing through her veins. Minerva stared into her eyes, the alcohol now beginning to wear off. Hermione stood to her full height, taking her weight from Minerva and placing her hands on the elders shoulders.

"And what true feelings do you have Minerva?"

Without a flitter of an eye lid, Minerva's hand slipped slowly from Hermione's waist and round to cup her bottom, and with a gentle squeeze she smiled innocently. Hermione pulled Minerva closer, nuzzling her neck and placing kisses on the smooth skin. Minerva's breathing became laboured almost immediately, low moans in her thick burr beginning in her throat. The elder let her head loll to the side, allowing Hermione more flesh to suckle and nibble on. The younger woman's nimble fingers caressed the velvety dress, unbuttoning the front and delving in to smooth the skin beneath. A moan erupted from Minerva's mouth, loud and clear into the night. Wasting no time, Hermione dipped her hand below Minerva's underwear line, soft and lacy. One hand cupping and massaging a breast, the other playing with Minerva's nether curls, Hermione pulled away to see the woman's face. Arousal stirred even more within Hermione, as Minerva bit her bottom lip, her head leant against Hermione's shoulder, her eyes closed and her chest heaving. Wet began to gather on her fingers, and with slow sureness, Hermione swept her way into Minerva's folds. Minerva shouted a moan, muttering in Celtic as her Scottish origin came through her hazy arousal.

"More?" Hermione asked.

Minerva squeezed Hermione's shoulder where her head was led, and with rhythmic motion Hermione began massaging Minerva's sweetness. Minerva's hips fell in time, sensually slow. Hermione's breath was beginning to hitch too, closing her eyes she tried to focus on Minerva's pleasure. Hermione could hear Minerva whispering her name, speaking of the things the elder witch would love to do to her. In a bid to rid her own arousal, Hermione quickened the pace only slightly, silencing Minerva as her intimate area began to tighten in readiness for orgasm. Hermione placed her hand on the small of Minerva's back to steady her hips, and as if it were all too much, Minerva gave one last gasp of Hermione's name as spasms surrounded Hermione's hand. Remaining in Minerva, they both stood close to each other, panting loudly and letting their heart rates slow down.

Minerva cleared her throat, pulled herself away from Hermione and began to button up her dress. She tamed her bun back to as it was, and smiling brought Hermione back to her heaving chest. Kissing the crown of bushy brown hair, Minerva whispered,

"Oh, I love you Hermione."

The younger witch smiled, nuzzling her way into the woman's breasts.

"I think I am falling in love with you too. Tonight brought so much back. I really want to try Minerva."

"And I, my dearest." Minerva smiled, a tear trickling down her face.

A loud whistling sound came from the castle, a bright light shooting from the core. A firework, larger than Hermione had ever seen, exploded in the dark night, lighting the witches faces. A cheer came from the lighted castle, poppers popping and glasses chinking.

"Midnight." Hermione whispered.

Turning to her lover and wiping the tear away from her cheek, she smiled,

"Happy New Year, Minerva."

"And to you, my love."

Hermione cheekily giggled,

"How about a New Years kiss? It is tradition..."

And quite happily obliging, Minerva kissed her lover, knowing the New Year truly would be happy.

* * *

_A/N: Happy New Year!_


End file.
